


Don't Let Me Be Gone

by infinityash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Character Death, Death, Emo, Emotional, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Gay, Heavy Angst, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi/Eren Yeager Angst, M/M, Smut, Titan, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, eruri - Freeform, mikasa ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityash/pseuds/infinityash
Summary: Standing on the outskirts of the forest with one of his swords in hand, Eren looked down at Levi with hurt eyes.Eren had lost his loved ones before, but to lose another? He couldn't bare it.Levi was gone.





	Don't Let Me Be Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of the song "Goner" by Twenty-One Pilots. Well, kind of. Idk, I just know the title is.
> 
> Honestly I'm sorry for the emo. Also squad Levi doesn't die but like  
> you know just freaking read.

Eren Jeager had been with Squad Levi for a long time it felt like. Oh, how a month felt like forever to him. He sighed whenever he looked over some of the documents about going outside of the wall, staring at him as he drank some tea. Knowing that was the only damned thing he could have here. Levi sat in front of him, holding his tea cup in one of the most oddest of ways.  
Eren shook the thought off as he thought to himself. Thinking about how this whole plan could go to shit due to one mishap. Or multiple, who knew? Eren just wasn't ready to go into battle, even though he had the most 'perfect' ability to turn into a titan when he felt it was deemed necessary. It was, in all honesty, a burden to the 15 year old.  
The tanned skinned boy scratched the back of his head as he let out a little huff, Levi immediately peering up. His eyes meeting the young boys, Eren shaking his head lightly.  
"I just don't understand how you guys do it. I mean, I understand. But to go out there and risk your lives every mission? Don't you ever think about doing something else?" Eren asked, Levi's mouth opening lightly before shutting it and raising an eyebrow.  
"Jeager, I suppose you know that I don't have a complete answer to that, right?" Levi asked lowly, putting his tea cup down. Moving some of the wisps of hair that fell into his face away from it.  
Eren sighed. He had asked Levi this once before, during a very intimate night. Whenever gasps could be heard from the basement, Eren pressed against the wall. Sweat clinging against their skin as they did their acts-  
Eren shook the thought out of his head. Levi noticing a slight pink in his cheeks, rolling his eyes lightly. "Thinking about intimacy while I'm sitting right across from you? Professional, brat. Very, professional," Levi said swiftly.  
Eren's face went more pink, "No, Heichou." Was all he replied with before Levi moved and sat in a chair beside him. Their love for each other had been a secret, only because you had to look deep inside of Levi's hard skin to find the empathy. To find the sensitivity. And Eren was lucky enough to find that earlier on.  
Levi looked over at Eren, placing his finger tips under the tan boys chin and tilting his head up as he stood back up. Being very indecisive since he was thinking about something.  
Levi leaned down lightly, hair brushing against Eren's forehead. Noses touching lightly, Eren moving his hands from his lap to the back of Levi's neck and bringing him in for a kiss.  
Unlike the hardened persona Levi had, his lips were incredibly soft. Eren loved them. He just couldn't bare to even think about life before Levi even stepped in, even though their first 'meeting' was whenever he was in a cell.  
Levi pulled away a bit frantically whenever Hanji rushed in, going back to that whole 'tell me what you want to but I give no shits' way.  
Hanji was estatic, not being able to wait for the day to actually begin and getting to go out to the outside.  
"Levi!! Levi!! Erwin said you guys need to start heading that way!!" Hanji said, her eyes gleaming with a bit of hope and Levi groaning lightly before putting his cape back on. Fixing his hair lightly.  
"That means you too brat," He said lightly and ran a hand through his hair. Eren got up and ran to his quarters to quickly get ready. Running out to the stables and seeing everyone.  
Eren softly smiled, seeing Sqaud Levi still filled his heart with a gleaming joy. A small pang filled his chest as he hopped onto the horse and followed everyone towards the wall. His hands getting a bit clammy, Levi looking back at him from time to time as they finally got in formation.  
"Don't do anything stupid, Jeager," Levi muttered lightly. Giving a small 'pep' talk, but with his voice it seemed like a whole:  
"Survive and if you die I will never forgive you."  
Eren nodded, looking around at his Squad and then watching as everyone ran out. He gulped, repeating to himself:  
"Wait for orders. You don't always have to become a titan. Just wait for orders. Wait for orders. Wait for orders."  
\-----  
\-----  
\-----  
The fighting had already begun, and everyone was petrified. There was a female titan running around the flat plains, and Eren was already wanting to become a titan just to take her down. He felt useless. Having to go with everyone's orders instead of dealing with it on his own.  
But dealing with it on his own would lead to a horrible ordeal of events for him and his squad. And he didn't want that at all. He kept calm for Levi.  
Kept calm...for Levi.  
Eren let out a long breath as they were soon ordered to go into the forest. Seeing Mikasa, Armin, Jean, just about everybody in the trees above as his horse raced past the entrance and followed Levi's in a swift motion.  
Whenever he heard the screeching of the female titan, he wondered if he should turn. Going to bite his finger, Petra stopped him.  
"Have faith in us," was repeating in his brain after she said it. Levi looking back with a bit of "don't do it." And "please..."  
Eren nodded and gulped, "I will believe in you all."  
After a small while, the female was finally captured and they all stood around in the trees. Some went to attack her nape, even Levi, but she kept blocking it with a hardened patch of skin. It made Eren confused, eyes going wide as he looked at everyone. Levi was squatting lightly as he looked down, talking to Erwin about a strategy he had.  
Then he began to leave. He looked at Eren for a few seconds and then went down to his horse. Riding out. Eren bit his lip lightly, "Jeager. Go with the rest of your squadron." Erwin said to him.  
"Yes commander," Eren obeyed.  
Then the female titan got out.  
Eren rushed to his squad, Petra motioning him to be quicker as they all used their gear to faster through the trees. Eren looked back at the titan, lightly grunting as he went to bite his finger but Petra looked at him again.  
"Believe in us, okay? We will take it from here. Go get heichou." She said, patting his back before she, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther went on to fight the titan.  
Eren regretted listening to them as they almost did get eaten, but they were still alive. But the gasps heard from all around were horrible, but they continued to move.  
He then realized someone got killed by the female titan.  
And they didn't know who.  
After a long while of waiting, the female titan was finally at a close. She ran away, which was shocking to their dismay.  
Eren ran back out to the front line and then realized Levi wasn't there, like always. He looked around frantically. The whole squadron asked everyone where Levi was, and everyone either shrugged or gasped.  
"He didn't die, right?!"  
"He will be back soon, don't question Levi!!"  
Eren then had enough of it, and soon ran back into the forest with tears stinging his eyes.  
"Please, don't be dead. Please don't be dead." Eren whispered to himself as he looked around. Then seeing a familiar body, running to it and getting on his knees as tears were running down his soft cheeks. A soft sob coming from his mouth as he flipped the man over and realizing it was Levi. Blood, smeared all over his uniform and body. His breaths still present, but very shallow. Dying breaths.  
Eren cupped Levi's head in his hands and cried, Levi groaning out almost inaudibly.  
"E-Eren..." he said, his bloodied hand going up to run his fingers through the young ones hair.  
"I'm here Levi. I'm always here, Levi. We are going to get you to safety," Eren said, putting on a shaky smile. Levi felt his eyes roll to the back of his head lightly, his skin paler.  
"Don't...live your life in worry," Levi whispered lightly, looking around. Eren moved Levi's hair out of his face frantically as he said, "I love you." To the bloodied man. For the first time in a long time, Levi smiled. And took his last breath.  
Eren raised his eyebrows, scared. "Levi?"  
"Levi?"  
"Levi?!"  
Eren asked, shaking Levi's dead body lightly and then feeling no pulse. Eren started to sob hard, laying Levi's body down onto the soil. Laying his own head down onto Levi's chest and crying into the cape.  
Looking down into the dead ones hands and seeing his wings of freedom badge clenched in his right fist. Eren gasped, taking it and looking at it and then at Levi. Not believing any moment of this. It was all just a bad dream right?  
He would wake up soon.  
He hopped he would wake up soon.  
A few minutes passed, and nothing happened.  
Eren looked around as everyone finally found him, gasps and whispers going around as Petra ran up to them and kneeled beside Levi's dead body along with Eren.  
Eren wiped his tears off of his face, the smile still present on Levi's face. A small, weak smile. But still a smile he never got to see.  
Eren clenched the badge in his hand again and got up.  
"Captain Levi? Dying?" Armin asked. "If Humanity's greatest is dead; what will happen to us?"  
Eren chuckled lightly and looked down, sniffling some. "It means we avenge him.."  
And that is exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry for the emo


End file.
